


undertone

by irwens



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Voice Kink, irene wrestling with an automatic translator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwens/pseuds/irwens
Summary: heat reflexively burns across her cheeks. her heart pounds rapidly against her ribs as she feels seungwan playing with the hairs on her nape, and joohyun has to struggle through the buzz in her head to come up with a reply. “y-your voice . . . it’s very nice,” she eventually mumbles.or: joohyun has a voice kink.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	undertone

it starts off with some coffee.

although the website joohyun tries to order from fortunately does have shipping options to korea, the automated translation makes it difficult for her to understand the guidelines. she can grasp the gist of it, sure, but it’s still not clear enough for her to be certain. 

it’s frustrating. purchasing things online is always a hassle when it comes to bypassing the security measures for their dorm; international shipping is just an entire other complicated mess. 

which is why when seungwan pops her head in through her door after a few knocks, greeting her with a cheerful “you called?” joohyun exhales in relief, beckoning her in. the younger girl bounds over, gently pressing down on joohyun’s shoulders when she tries to rise from her seat. reluctantly, joohyun settles back in.

“what’s the problem?” seungwan asks, already scanning joohyun’s laptop from over her shoulder.

her breath tickles the back of joohyun’s neck, causing a little shiver to tingle across her skin. joohyun distractedly moves her cursor around on screen. “the korean translation isn’t the best on this site. i’m uncertain about what’s required for international shipping,” she explains. 

“nano challa coffee,” seungwan reads curiously, watching joohyun scroll back up to her order. “i remember you mentioning this the other day. it’s for haewon-unnie, right?”

of course seungwan would remember, even when joohyun was mumbling half-deliriously from lack of sleep and they were all ready to crash at the end of their schedule. she gives a little nod, and seungwan hums in reply, offering to translate for her. joohyun easily relinquishes the mouse over, and soon seungwan is reading to herself in english before converting it to korean outloud.

she valiantly manages to pay attention to the first few bits seungwan translates to her, the younger girl doing her best to be careful and thorough in ensuring what the website says is exactly conveyed. but eventually, the low murmur of her english grows into an inadvertent distraction, and joohyun finds herself zoning in on the way seungwan’s voice sounds, soft and low behind the shell of her ear. 

her cadence varies in a way that joohyun doesn’t get to hear when she speaks in korean, with stresses placed on certain syllables throughout her sentences to create a pleasant, alluring rhythm. the gentle rise and fall of her voice, the soft-spoken words, the way seungwan strings words together easily off her fluent tongue—it all brings an involuntary flush to joohyun’s cheeks. 

something stirs inside of her chest, like a flicker of heat.

a warm hand lands on her shoulder, snapping joohyun back to attention. “unnie,” seungwan repeats, and the blush on joohyun’s cheeks only worsens with the way the honorific is breathed out behind her ear, still in that low timbre. “i said i was gonna call oppa to ask about the shipping options before we place the order. that’s okay, right?”

“yes, that’s fine,” joohyun exhales after a moment to gather her thoughts. on autopilot, she grabs her phone from beside her and wordlessly hands it to seungwan, who lets go of the computer mouse to unlock it with her finger. 

it’s quiet for a few beats as they both listen to the ringback tone, and joohyun takes the time to pull seungwan’s hand from her shoulder, gently cradling it in her lap. she feels seungwan stumble forward a step in accommodation, until she’s pressed against the back of joohyun’s chair, but there’s no word of complaint from her. a moment later, their manager picks up the phone.

seungwan answers with an amiable “oppa, hi” that joohyun listens to while absentmindedly running her thumb over the back of seungwan’s hand. although seungwan’s korean has naturally improved over the years joohyun has known her, the traces of her accent still lingers in her pronunciation. the way some words shaped by her lips come out just the slightest bit rougher from the standard. 

during any other occasion, joohyun would find it incredibly endearing. but with the younger girl hovering just a hair’s breadth away behind her, speaking in a lower register than the one she usually presents before cameras, joohyun has to resist the urge to squirm in her seat. seungwan’s korean—modulated, easy, just the slightest bit husky—is far too captivating like this, like the way she can sing a crowd into stunned silence. 

“all right, thanks for your help, oppa,” seungwan says, the sincerity clear in her voice. the response she receives causes her to chuckle, deep and warm, and the sound vibrates through every knob of joohyun’s spine. “sure, as long as you don’t tell haewon-unnie. okay. get home safely, oppa, bye!”

seungwan hangs up then, returning joohyun’s phone back to its place on the desk. she moves around until she’s standing beside joohyun, looks down at her with a genial smile. “we’re good to go, unnie, oppa said we can place the order to the usual address, and then he’ll pick it up and bring it over here once everything’s checked out. i think he was pouting cause he wanted some nano challa coffee too,” seungwan laughs. “i told him he could order some himself—as long as haewon-unnie doesn’t find out, of course. the rest of the staff will probably be stockpiling loads of it eventually though, i’m sure.”

“that’s good,” joohyun manages, returning her smile with as much gratitude as she can muster. “thank you, seungwan-ah. let’s place the order right now then.”

but seungwan doesn’t move. she gives joohyun a long look, one with an unknown intensity that makes joohyun swallow heavily. when seungwan opens her mouth, she says something in english that joohyun only half understands. “do i—why do i look like what?” she stutters.

a squeak of surprise leaves her when seungwan pulls her chair out, and a moment later she has a lap full of seungwan as the younger girl’s weight settles over her thighs. “flustered,” seungwan says in korean, looping her arms around joohyun’s neck. “why do you look so flustered, unnie.”

heat reflexively burns across her cheeks. her heart pounds rapidly against her ribs as she feels seungwan playing with the hairs on her nape, and joohyun has to struggle through the buzz in her head to come up with a reply. “y-your voice . . . it’s very nice,” she eventually mumbles.

she hears seungwan hum in reply, and a blush creeps up her chest as seungwan presses up against her. lips ghost along her neck, leaving a prickling sensation in their wake. 

“is this okay?” she asks at last, and at joohyun’s breathy affirmation, exhales hotly against her ear. joohyun shudders, just barely manages to catch seungwan’s next question. “what’s so nice about it, unnie?”

the room feels too hot all of a sudden, especially with the way seungwan begins to press heated kisses to her skin. at the graze of teeth along the sensitive area beneath her jaw, joohyun fails to bite back a little whimper; she can practically feel seungwan’s knowing smile.

“unnie,” seungwan prompts again, and joohyun lets loose an unsteady groan at the huskiness of her voice, head lolling back and eyes slipping shut as seungwan’s nose nudges against her throat. 

“the way you speak english is—different from korean. a different rhythm. and—the—your lower voice. lower register,” it’s the most joohyun can gasp out before hands are sliding up her hoodie, tracing paths of fire along her ribs until they reach her breasts. she keens, her grip around seungwan’s waist tightening, as her nipples are grasped between lithe fingers, as they’re gently squeezed and tugged at. “s-seungwan-ah,” she whimpers desperately.

“do you like it when i speak english?” seungwan teases lightly, switching away from korean, and joohyun’s breath stutters at the whispered, foreign words, her chest heaving between the hands that cradle her. it takes all of her to understand what seungwan says, distracted by the way the younger girl nuzzles behind her ear, her voice a soft purr that raises the hairs along the back of joohyun’s neck. “should i speak english to you right now?”

there’s no adequate response in joohyun’s mind; so overwhelmed is she by seungwan’s closeness, her fingers pressing and kneading against her, the vibrations of her voice between teeth and tongue. 

seungwan seems to understand, going off by the sounds of joohyun’s soft gasps and moans. “you’re so cute, unnie,” she hears seungwan murmur, english mixed in with the honorific, a combination spoken in a silky tone that leaves joohyun breathless, her every nerve aflame. “so weak for my voice, for me.”

her hand trails down the trembling plane of joohyun’s stomach, slips with ease below the waistband of her sweats and underwear. the dampness she finds when she cups joohyun fully causes a little smile to form on her lips, which grows as joohyun bucks into her hand with a mewl. “so wet,” seungwan sighs, giving her a squeeze, and joohyun’s vision positively waters at the pleasure that shoots up her spine.

pinned beneath seungwan’s weight against the chair, she can only thrust her hips and spread her thighs so much, and seungwan takes advantage of her position to teasingly take her time, fingers stroking her folds, circling her clit, making joohyun shudder and whine. her cheeks burn as seungwan whispers heated words into her ear with every brush of her hand, her pitch kept at a low drawl. the syllables threaded through her voice are both harsh and soft in a language joohyun can only partially comprehend.

“you feel so good against me,” is what seungwan coos when fingers sink into her, joohyun letting out a stuttered groan as she’s abruptly filled. they reach deep inside her, thrusting and curling, sending sparks flying off behind her eyelids. more words spill into her ear, causing her neck to heat up at the clearly erotic tone they take on.

“k-korean,” joohyun pants, begging, spine arching off the back of her chair. 

seungwan chuckles, deep and echoing in the back of her throat. “you’re so tight around my fingers, unnie,” she croons in their native language, and joohyun whines at the way her honorific rolls off seungwan’s tongue, at the way seungwan pumps her hand steadily against her. “so desperate and aching, clenched down all around me. fucking down onto my fingers. are you gonna cum soon, unnie?”

the words are filthy, made even more obscene in the language they sing love songs and ballads in, but it only makes the heat churn further in her stomach, every muscle tensing on the brink of release. she keens, nails digging into seungwan’s sides as she nods frantically. “p-please,” she whimpers, hips rocking forward. 

seungwan crooks her fingers, thumbs down against her clit, hums a throaty, rumbling sound. “let go then,” she whispers gently, and then joohyun is unravelling with a cry against her, vision a flash of pure white.

when she comes down, skin still tingling in aftershock, she feels fingers tenderly smoothing her hair back as joohyun pants into seungwan’s shoulder. it takes a few moments for joohyun to muster the energy to open her eyes, and once she does, all she can do is laugh breathily against her. “seungwan-ah,” she mumbles. “i have a voice kink.”

the hand in her hair pauses for a moment before seungwan chuckles, resuming her careful combing. “i figured so, yeah,” she agrees, and then carefully pulls her fingers out from between joohyun’s thighs, murmuring a soft apology at the little groan she receives. “it’s kinda funny, given that you’re a singer.” 

joohyun gives her side a little pinch, nuzzling into seungwan’s arms contentedly. “you’re one too,” she huffs into her shoulder. “it makes more sense if you’re the cause of this with the voice you have.”

seungwan just smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed!  
> tumblr: @irwen-s  
> twitter: @irwen_s


End file.
